what is peace without war?
by duogirl87
Summary: peace is finally here. 4 yrs later someone is out to disrupt it. what will they do if the Gboys dont have their gundams...or do they...


Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, just the world that their about to live in.

So Much For Peace Chapter1

_The name's Duo Maxwell. I was born on the lovely planet earth, but lived nearly my entire life on one of the space colonies created by my home planet – L2 to be exact. Yes, I said space. With our wonderful advances in technology we were able to create entire cities in space. But all good things came with a price. Our price was the creation of corrupt government organizations and the corresponding rebels._

_I'm 19 years old now and part of one of those rebel groups. We fought against Oz, one of those corrupt government organizations that were focused on taking over the colonies, in a spectacularly gruesome war that lasted nearly two years. Sure, it wasn't long for a war. But the casualties on all sides were greater than any in history. That was nearly 4 years ago._

_Oh crap, here I go exaggerating, making this rebel group of mine sound glorious and perfect. Truthfully the rebel group I was a part of wasn't all that large or grand as I made it out to be. There were five of us, five soldiers who took orders from five scientists. We piloted large robotic machines called Gundams, tools of war. Not that our enemies didn't have their own mobile suits. Ours were just better._

_By five of us, I mean me and my comrades: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wu Fei. We each piloted our own Gundam. All five suits were specially designed to fit our certain abilities, and personalities to an extent._

_Heero was the pilot of Wing (dubbed 01 by OZ) and later Wing Zero. Both suits were mainly white with splotches of color and specialized in flight and any type of combat, be it close range with the beam saber or long range with the beam cannon – and man did those things blow!_

_I was the pilot of Deathscythe and its upgrade Deathscythe-Hell (both dubbed 02). I personally thought my buddy to be the best. But that's just me being bias. He was mostly black and dark gray, with white legs and yellow accents on the shoulders. He specialized in stealth and close range combat and man did I love the thermal scythe!_

_Trowa was the pilot of Heavyarms (dubbed 03). His gundam was probably the brightest of the group. It was mostly ORANGE and YELLOW with white legs! Needless to say, it did NOT specialize in stealth. Its purpose was firepower. And he had plenty._

_Quatre was the pilot of Sandrock (dubbed 04). His gundam had the trademark white legs, but above the torso was black and yellow with tiny bits of red. Kinda cool. He specialized in close range combat._

_Wu Fei's Gundam, Shenlong or Nataku (dubbed 05) was bright blue and red. The arms of the gundam could lengthen and clamp onto enemy suits – I found this little feature cool – and he had a cool trident staff that was a lot like my scythe. He specialized in close range combat and short distance combat._

_All of our Gundams were destroyed after the latest war. The colonies and earth are both at peace now, and the one person now keeping them at peace was Relena Darlian - aka Peacecraft - the Vice Foreign Minister for the newly formed government: the Earth Sphere Alliance._

_She diligently communicates between the colonies and earth so that no more wars are started. She keeps communications between colonies and earth open, and makes sure that equality is the key when dealing with both. Thus resulting in no more jealousy and trying to take the other over. She also has this really big fascination with Heero, which kind of makes me mad._

_Aside from her Heero-obsession, she has been doing a really great job at keeping the peace these past years. We haven't needed the Gundams: But it's not like we could have used them anyway._

_Q-man and T have gone off somewhere, and I have not heard from them since the end of the wars. Heero, Wu Fei and I all live in America now. And while we had no intention of it, we all live in the same house! Heero was the one who came up with the idea on the return shuttle from one of Quatre's houses on L4 directly after the war. And so we went house shopping until we found the right one._

_The house is similar to a small mansion in that it has four bedrooms - why need four is out of mind - 2.5 bathrooms and a small spa room, a really nice kitchen and a huge ass living room that could probably hold the entire OZ army. That is, if they still had one. The same goes for the fancy's dinning room._

_We have a training room in the basement to keep in shape – one of Heero's ideas. I'd rather run around the town then use that, but it dose come in handy when it is raining. We try to live a normal life as if we never were the Gundam pilots.  
_

* * *

"MAXWELL!!!!" 

Duo heard a man running down the hall in the early hours for the day. The scream had woken him up.

His door flew open to reveal Wu Fei standing there holding his katana. It looked fine to the man sitting up in bed.

"What do you want? And what time is it? I'm going back to sleep!" And he lies down.

The angry man calmly walks into the room. "What did you do to my sword?" He asked calming clinching the katana in his left hand.

Duo sits up and looks at him. "What do you mean, 'what did I do?'"

"My sword has no blade you baka! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"

"I have been sleeping. That's all that I have done! Now I'm going back to bed." And with the final say, Duo rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later or so when he woke, he saw that there was a gash in his pillow that he had is head on. He picked it up and threw it across the room and decided to sow it later. 'Better yet' he thought, 'why don't I just switch with him since he did it.'

Duo got out of bed and open his door a crack, looked around the corner to see if there was anyone in the hallway. Seeing nothing, he tip-toed out of his room, down to the door three from the left, and opened the sleeping victim's door. He pecked inside to see if he was in the room.

"Looks like the coasts all clear," he said to himself. He opened to door the rest of the way and stepped inside.

The room was done in a Chinese style room. There's a futon for a bed, a dressing screen to block any body that may try and sneak a peek. The canvas on the screen was a rich blue with pink and white flowers embroiled on it. Were also was what looked like a small water garden in one corner of the room. And, hanging ever so nicely, on the wall was a sword stand that held eight swords. There was one currently missing.

"I hope that he's not around with that katana. I don't want to be on the receiving end of it." Duo walked to Fei's bed and ever so quietly, switched the pillows. He made sure that he placed the damaged item the same way that stolen was. Wu Fei noticed things like this and it was kind a scary.

As Duo walked back to his room with his 'new' pillow, he passed Heero's room. He noticed that the door was ajar, and he heard the clicking noise of fingers racing across a keyboard. Duo paused, peeked in the small opening and could see the out line of Heero in front of his computer, plugging away at something.

Now Duo, having a curious nature, lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open Duo," Heero said not even looking to see who it was.

"Is it always that obvious that's it's me? What are you doing this early in the morning?" Duo sat on the edge of the neatest made bed that he had ever seen and looked at the Japanese pilot.

"Dr.J sent me some information. There seems to be something going on at the moon base. Here," he said handing Duo some pictures, "take a look at these. It would seem that someone is at the old base making mobile dolls. There is no current information on what types. I called Relena and asked if she knew anything about it. She though that the base was blown up in the last war." He turned to Duo. "I'm going to check it out."

"What, are you nuts? We don't have out Gundams anymore. What are you going to do?"

"I haven't thought that far yet." Duo rolled his eyes.

The computer announced another e-mail had arrived. Heero turned and opened the new file. "Come check this out Duo!!" The former pilots looked at the screen in aw. "We should tell Wu Fei."

* * *

Well that's the end of my very first chapter ever posted. I'm not new at writing fanfics, but I'm new at posting them. So go easy on the reviews. . 


End file.
